


Unworthy

by Notmenotthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: Sam's time in the Cage is nothing special, not until he said Yes.
Relationships: Michael/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 22





	Unworthy

Sam shakily got off the rack. The torture was endless. He was there for over a year. Lucifer was always a sadist, but "this," this made Alistair look like a amateur, based on Dean's description. 

Sam felt Michael's and Adam's eyes stare at him sympathetically. Sam envied Adam. Michael always protected him. Sam will never let Lucifer hurt Adam. Adam was innocent. He said yes, because he didn't have a choice. Neither had Sam. But one tiny, insignificant life, for the planet. Sam would do it all over again. For Dean.

Dean. Sam hoped he was happy. Was he up there, married, working, still hunting? Sam hoped he was retired. Dean deserved to be happy. He heard Lucifer's voice, arguing with Michael. Sam didn't dare move. He was scared that Lucifer will start the torture again. He heard Lucifer's true voice, being fluent in Enochian, that he planned to rape Sam. Sam wanted to vomit. He already did vomit, several times. But this, this plan Lucifer was planning to do. Sam wished he could kill himself. Michael said nothing. Neither did Adam. When Lucifer turned around, Michael banished him. 

The light was bright. When Sam opened his eyes, Sam was alone. He breathed a sigh of relief. Until he heard a voice. 

"Sam Winchester. I can offer you salvation. All you need to do is say yes."

Sam didn't dare turn around. That voice, it scared him more than Lucifer. Michael. Sam was afraid to turn around. Michael scared him more than his brother. He saw the archangel's true forms, Lucifer was scary. Sam had nightmares everytime he saw him. But Michael. Sam wanted to cry. He felt unworthy. Michael was truly Divine. Sam when he saw Michael bowed down. Lucifer was furious at Sam's submission and beat him senseless. Sam didn't dare look at Michael. He gorged out his own eyes, even Adam didn't know what Michael truly looked like. Divinity, beauty, love. Weak words. What Sam saw, he wanted to be part of Michael. But he was afraid. 

He closed his eyes. If Michael looked like that, what did God look like? Sam forced the thought out his head. He felt Michael's grace, his power. Sam felt unworthy and pathetic. 

"Sam. You don't have to be afraid. You can look. I won't hurt you. I'm not my brother."

Sam shook his head no. He kept his eyes tightly shut. When he felt Michael's light, he fainted.

When he woke up, he felt like he was part of the universe. He was in Michael's arms. Sam still didn't open his eyes. Michael was holding him, Sam felt nothing but calmness. 

"Say yes. Sam. I can protect you from Lucifer."

Sam shook his head. He was nothing. He deserved to be on the rack. When Michael held him closer, Sam felt a single tear go down his face. 

"Michael."

"Sam. Don't be afraid. If you don't want to look, I can take away your eyes."

Sam said nothing. Dean, Adam, Dad. Nothing. They meant nothing to him. Michael was the one. Even Jessica's love paled in comparison.

"What about Adam?"

"Safe. Lucifer will never hurt him. Sam, say yes."

Sam opened his eyes, and was relieved to see nothing. He didn't deserve to see Michael. 

"Yes."

The next few hours was heavenly. Sam, he was truly happy. Michael was a warrior. But not today. He and Sam were one.

Sam giggled when Michael touched him. He had no physical form, but what he touched, Sam felt electrified. Every nerve, every cell sang with Michael's touch. Sam felt like singing. When Michael "kissed" him, Sam eagerly let him. Sam had no clue how Michael did it, but he'll gladly let Michael do it again.

"Michael. My Michael." Sam breathed. He tried holding Michael, but it was hard. Michael had no physical body.

"Shh. Relax. Samuel. Let me take you. Let me show you."

"Yes. Take me."

Sam felt his clothes being taken off. He was floating in air, no surface was needed. When Michael caressed him, especially his private area, Sam wanted to cry. It was nothing like anything on Earth. His "hands" wow. His soul was going to be one as well, same with his body. He felt himself being sat up. When he felt himself sitting in the archangel's lap, Sam let Michael hold him.

When Michael entered him, it didn't hurt at all. Michael's dick, if Sam could call it that, it was big. Like a silken rod bathed in warm light. Sam felt himself being lowered. When Michael was at the hilt, Sam waited to adjust. He held Michael and started "kissing" him. 

Michael bounced Sam on his lap. Sam groaned as he felt his entire body being taken. He rode Michael, head raised back being lost in the sensations.

Michael thrusted up, deep inside Sam. He let Sam make his own decisions. He smiled when Sam was moaning. Angels being asexual. That was a myth. His Father, He invented sex, every species on Earth did it, even angels.

Gadreel was the first to have sex, the human Eve. Gabriel with his countless lovers, Raphael with the Keeper, and Anna and Dean. Michael was a virgin. He was waiting for his true vessel, Dean Winchester. Dean said no, Adam was alright, but he wasn't worthy enough. But when he saw Sam, with his sacrifice, Michael needed to take him. 

He touched Sam as he groaned. He played with his nipples and used his grace to touch Sam's soul. When Sam moaned, Michael flipped him over and thrusted harder in him.

Sam was crying. He was joyous. He wrapped his legs around Michael. He kissed Michael hard, wanting to take him. When Michael kissed him back. Sam screamed out his name. 

Michael pulled out of Sam. Sam sobbed. What he felt, it was nothing and everything. When Michael kissed him, Sam eagerly kissed him back. 

The day he was let of the Cage, Sam's empty body was upstairs. Sam let Lucifer torture him. His soul was still there, but as much as Lucifer hurt him, Michael always took the pain away. He protected Sam from being raped. Lucifer was jealous and always tortured Sam in agony, ways with Sam being stripped in meaty strips of blood and flesh. But none of that mattered. Michael's light was always there. Loving him.

Sam forgot his time in the cage when Death got him. When his memories returned, Sam went insane. He didn't know why, he felt empty. He didn't care about Lucifer, he only cared about Michael. But he kept that away from Dean. Not even Castiel knew.

It was years later when Sam saw him again. He was inside Adam's body. While Sam slept, Michael came to him. Sam closed his eyes. 

Dean was sleeping when he woke up to Sam's moans. He was curious, but figured Sam was having a wet dream. He smirked.

Adam was in a random hotel in Germany, snoring away. 

Sam was filled with joy at seeing Michael. This time, Sam's eyes were opened. He and Michael were one all night. Sam was glad the wound healed. God needed to mind His own business.

When Dean woke up, he was wondering why Sam looked so, radiant. Sam was glowing. He had this look, like he won the lottery. Sam didn't care. Michael came back.


End file.
